


À La Mode

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's such a fashion critic... He's bought Harry about a dozen outfits, but no matter which Harry tries on for him, there's something wrong with it (Harry's looks too good) and it's NOT suitable to wear out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À La Mode

**Author's Note:**

> For [HD Art Fest 2014](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/tag/art%20fest-2014)
> 
> [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/104664623408/yay-i-can-finally-post-my-submission-to-hd-art)


End file.
